bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Razor Wind
Razor Wind is one of the 32 contestants for the BNHA OCT5, selected by judge "MastahKun." Background Santiago was born in Acapulco in 1999. He was born to a women in poverty and his father was a gang leader who had abandoned them before he was born. His mother raised him alone protecting him from the hellish world surrounding him. He still remembers when she would comfort him by wrapping him with her angels wings quirk. They lived a quiet life until his father heard a rumor she was going to snitch on him and his gang. At age 9 Santiago witness his mother be murdered by his father using his razor quirk. Santiago's father then went to attack Santiago as to leave no witness. Santiago thought he was dead but he unconsciously activated his quirk slicing his father across the face and destroying his left eye. He escaped and swore to his mother that one day he would return and destroy his father and his gang. Appearance/Personality Santiago is 5'11" with tan skin, black hair and light brown eyes. He has a somewhat frightening appearance similar to his father, though he is rather kind and gentle. He has a scar on his right eyebrow that he got with his last encounter with his father. He is a man of few words but always enjoys chatting with others. He is quick to help others. He is determined on his goal to avenge his mother. His most prized possession is a single feather of his mothers quirk that he wears as an earring. Quirk Razor wings Santiago's arms can sprout metallic feathers that are hard and sharp. His wings start in his shoulder and end at his hand, his palm has the same material as his feathers as not to cut himself.These feathers are sharp enough to cut through most types of metals. Santiago can also use them to protect himself from attacks by using them as shield. His feathers can be launched for a projectile attack and then replaced in a few minutes. He cant fly with the wings because of their weight but he can glide a few feet off the ground. Drawback Santiago's quirk requires him to physically keep his wings out, kind of like a normal person flexing their arms. He can keep his quirk out for 20 min then he has to rest for 5 min or else all his feathers fall out then he has to regen them. Stats Techniques Razor slash: simple slashing using wings using arm chop motions. Feather darts: simple throwing feathers move that can pierce almost anything. These feathers travel at about 75m/s (for reference this is the same speed as a BB gun pellet). Each arm can shoot every 2 secs. He uses his feathers at the end of his arm and when there used new ones are pushed forward. 30m range Gliding guillotine: Santiago glides at his opponents while his wings are outstretched cutting whatever is in his path. Razor twister: he glides towards an opponent then quickly spins slicing everything in his path. Emergency shoot out: Santiago can shoot out all his feathers at once if he needs to. It takes him 10 min to fully regrow Ruffle: user ruffles his feathers to essentially have a spiky bush on his arm. Ultimate Technique feather storm- ejecting all feathers to create a wall of pointy goodness. Knife fighting: if Santiago is almost out of time for quirk usage he will shoot out a few feathers so he can use them to fight with. Category:OC's for Tournament 5